


The AllSpark Series Timeline

by Rowena_Bensel, Valnorsith



Series: The AllSpark Series [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valnorsith/pseuds/Valnorsith
Summary: Timeline of events both past and future of AllSpark.Will be updated alongside AllSpark and will contain spoilers of the most recent chapters. If you wish to avoid spoilers, read those prior to reading over the timeline.





	1. A Foreword, by Alison Witwicky

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of you have requested it, so here is the timeline for AllSpark. Note that while the "Table of Contents" states different chapters for each of the sections, in here, some will be combined, like the Tribal Age and Unification, as only some parts of it are important to the main story. This isn't an essay on everything that happens on Cybertron, it's a timeline so you guys can understand the background lore, especially after The Last Knight threw so much of it into wack. (I actually cringe slightly about going to the timeline page on the wiki now.)

A Foreword, by Alison Witwicky

Every person, every place, every civilization, has a history. Some are simple histories, like I thought my own was, with nothing more notable than an old explorer or tradesman or politician who rose and fell with little impact on the rest of the world. Some are rich, filled with movers and shakers, who changed history for ever. Despite them seeming like science fiction and futuristic, the cybertronians are no different. 

The History of Cybertron is long, and vast, spanning almost the length of time that our own planet has existed. The earliest histories date back to just before the Quintesson Conquest, around the time Earth was starting to cool and the fundamentals of organic life began to form. However, much of that history is either entirely missing, or lost to the average cybertronian, as the databases that held the records are on Cybertron, and likely have been damaged or even completely destroyed in the years since the Exodus. 

However, not all the histories were lost, as Earth has two reliable sources of them. One is our Autobot allies, who have all carried a portion of that history with them, whether they were scholars, scientists, guards or laborers before the war. The other is the AllSpark herself, and in extension, myself, as her Bearer. For when a cybertronian dies, their spark returns to the Well, and their memories become stored in the AllSpark, so that she can learn from them. She, myself, and all others who carry knowledge thus have decided, to help humanity understand our new friends and allies, we shall share their history. 

* * *

**Table of Contents**

Ch 1 .......... The First Age & The Quintesson Conquest

Ch 2 .......... The Age of the Primes

Ch 3 .......... The War of the Primes

Ch 4 .......... The Tribal Age

Ch 5 .......... The Unification of Cybertron

Ch 6 .......... The Golden Age

Ch 7 .......... The Autobot-Decepticon War

Ch 8 .......... Cybertronians and Modern History

 


	2. The First Age & The Quintesson Conquest

To tell Cybertron's history, we must start with the earliest of Cybertron's legends, the creation of the planet by Primus. While the details have been lost to the ages, the bare bones facts of the story are accurate and true. 

In the beginning, two great and powerful beings came to be in the depths of space. One was Primus, who appreciated order and growth, nurturing things to be the best they could. The other was Unicron, who liked creation and destruction, and the chaos both could cause. The two brothers grew together in power, but quarreled over how they should use it. Eventually, the two fought and parted ways. Unicron found a wandering planet and took it for use as a vessel of his power, traveling the universe creating and destroying at will. Primus, on the contrary, remained where he was, and started creating a planet to reside in, a world entirely of metal. When he finished the planet, he decided he didn't wish to be alone, so Primus split his power and created a being almost as strong as he was. This being he called the AllSpark, and they were happy together for a time. Eventually, the AllSpark started using its own creation powers, and together, it and Primus created the first cybertronians. 

For a time, Primus dwelled among his and the AllSpark's children, guiding and teaching them. Then, one day, for reasons not entirely clear, he bid them all farewell, and descended below Cybertron's surface. He went down to the planet's core, where he had left a power source, and he entered it, becoming one with the planet he loved so dearly. After this day, the cybertronians started spreading across Cybertron's surface, some possibly looking for Primus, others simply wanting to explore. To assist in this task, the AllSpark gave the new generations of cybertronians it created the ability to transform into forms better suited for traveling. 

After over thirty thousand years (three hundred and fifty vorn) of expanding across Cybertron and having relative peace among the people, the cybertronians had their first encounter with an alien species. The Quintessons, creations of Unicron, had found Cybertron while expanding their interstellar empire, and decided to enslave the cybertronians. The cybertronians fought valiantly against their invaders, but the Quintessons' superior fire- and manpower enabled them to conquer the planet. To ensure future generations of cybertronians would be loyal to them, a team of Quintesson scientists captured the AllSpark and managed to make a change to it that it would put a slave code into the coding of all future cybertronians, that they could control them as docile slaves. They then turned Cybertron into one of their planetary hubs, striping the planet of resources and using cybertronians as workers and soldiers, with most taken off-world starving to death from lack of energon. 

Almost twenty thousand years (two hundred and thirty-three vorn), Primus awoke to check on his people, and was infuriated by the enslavement, and searched for a way to free them. Throughout the years of conquest, a resistance force persisted, despite the Quintesson's efforts in destroying them. Primus found a group of their soldiers, and lent them some of his power so they would be able to steal the AllSpark back from the Quintessons and bring it to Cybertron's core. Primus was unable to fully remove the slave coding from the AllSpark, but he was able to override it for thirteen days. During those days, the two used their power, plus materials brought to them by the resistance members, to create the Dynasty of the Primes. 

The Dynasty of the Primes were mecha with no trace of slave coding in their systems, as well as unique abilities and talents that would aid them in the fight against the Quintessons. Twenty-eight were created in total, starting with the Seven on the first day of their creation, and decreasing in number until only one was created the last day. For a vorn, the resistance members trained the Primes, helping them to hone their powers and teaching them skills in warfare and leadership. Primus also empowered weapons and relics of awesome power for them to wield. The first seven Primes, consisting of Prima, Vector, Solomus, Solus, Nexus, Logos, and Megatronus, proved the most skilled and powerful, and so became the leaders of the new Cybertronian Resistance. Under the direction of the Seven, as they became known, the Resistance were able to make a true stand and for the first time in millennia, the Quintessons's grip on Cybertron began to loosen. 

At an early point in the Liberation War, the Quintessons managed to track down the Resistance base where the AllSpark was being held, and made a plan to take it back. After drawing away most of the Resistance with an attack, a team was sent in to retrieve the AllSpark. While initially taken by surprise, the Resistance members there eventually rallied and, despite all but thirteen members being killed, held back and drove away the Quintessons. During the initial attack, the AllSpark's vessel became badly damaged, and its energy lashed out dangerously. Adalhied Prime, the only one present for the attack, performed an act of self-sacrifice and took the AllSpark into her own spark and body, becoming the Bearer of the AllSpark. Archangel, the commander under Adalhied, as well as the remaining eleven cybertronians escorted Adalhied to safety, and under the Seven's order, became her personal guard, the Knights of Cybertron. 

The Liberation War lasted for lasted just over five hundred years (five vorn), and officially ended when the Quintessons were cast off Cybertron. Proelia Prime of the Four and her three siblings, with the permission of the Seven, led a fleet of cybertronians after the Quintessons, harrying them back to their homeworld and destroying them. They then returned home with resources from that world, and all the cybertronians they could free. They then joined the reconstruction effort, working to return Cybertron to its previous glory, and greater.

The last casualty of the Quintesson Conquest occurred nearly a century after their defeat. Adalhied, having spent that time using the AllSpark to help with the rebuilding. But her mind and spark could not stand against its awesome power forever, and she became consumed by it. The AllSpark, through this tragedy, gained a true self-awareness, and was lauded as a goddess. When things stabilized, the Primes handled the administration of Cybertron, but everyone knew the true ruler was the AllSpark. 

* * *

 

Notable Figures of This Time

 **Primus:** The creator and god of the cybertronians. Cybertronian religion and "historical fact" state that he created the AllSpark, and together they created the cybertronian race before he merged his being with the planet's core. Seemingly an absentee deity, often "sleeping" for millennia before awakening and taking action during times of upheaval and change on Cybertron. 

 **The AllSpark:** The secondary creator of the cybertronian race, the AllSpark is a being of great power, able to create life from seemingly anything electrical or mechanical, and considered a goddess or demigoddess by most cybertronians. Initially considered more an object than a being, after taking over Adalhied's body, she took a female persona which is kept to this day. 

 

 **The Seven:** Consisting of Prima, Vector Prime, Solomus Prime, Nexus Prime and Megatronus Prime, they were the first of the Dynasty of the Primes to be born. They became the generals of the Cybertronian Resistance, and after the Liberation War, became the civil leaders of Cybertron. 

 **Adalhied Prime:** The youngest of the original Primes, she became the Bearer of the AllSpark after the original AllSpark Vessel became damaged and she took the AllSpark into herself to protect and keep it alive. She eventually fell to its power, but the AllSpark kept her form as a memorial to her daughter. 

 **The Knights of Cybertron:** Twelve Cybertronians, led by Archangel, who defended the AllSpark and Adalhied Prime from a Quintesson attack. They swore an oath to always defend the AllSpark and its Bearer, and were granted special powers and abilities to do so. 

 **Proelia Prime:** The eldest of the Four, a fierce warrior and commander, gave chase to the Quintesson forces to ensure they would never return to harm Cybertron or it's people again. 


End file.
